The objective of the Clinical Research Scholars Program (CRSP) at CWRU is to provide a rigorous, high-quality, didactic training program for clinical scientists in associations with an in-depth, personal, mentored research experience. CRSP brings together the combined resources and expertise of the School of Medicine, the Francis Payne Bolton School of Nursing and the School of Dentistry. To accomplish our goals, we have enlisted a select of highly qualified teachers who are successful clinical scientists in their own right who will instruct and guide Scholars through the course of study. The curriculum is a two year program that is designed to train scholars interested in four broad research areas or specialty tracks )disease mechanisms; clinical trials; health services research and outcomes; epidemiology/prevention/health promotion). The first year provides the basic tenets common to all fields of clinical investigation. It begins with a two-week introductory summer series followed by semester courses in biostatistics, clinical epidemiology, analytic methods, statistical programming, and research integrity and compliance. The second year imparts information needed to gain expertise in specific areas. Here the Scholars will differentiate into one of the specialty tracks. Each area will have three concentration requirements and one elective. In addition, there will be a seminar series that spans both years. The subjects to be covered are career management, professional development, biomedical writing and presentation skills, as well as a variety of topics relative to clinical science. Successful completion of the didactic portion of the program and the mentored research project, along with a thesis/paper can result in a master's degree. The Scholars will be an elite group of individuals who have completed their clinical training and want to develop a professional career based upon clinical investigation. Fellows/Trainees in NIH fellowship programs, training grants, and those who hold K-series awards or their equivalents will be actively recruited. We anticipate enrolling 10 individuals per year. It is expected they will spend 75% of their time in mentored clinical research with an established investigator with documented success in fostering development in 25% pursuing the didactic curriculum.